someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blockdeads
Have you ever heard of a game called The Blockheads? It`s like a 2-dimentional Minecraft, except death is impossible. It is more like real survival, because it takes almost a minute to break a log with your hand, while it takes 2 minutes to break obsidian barehanded in Minecraft. It also has different and more realistic mobs;Dodoes, sharks, clownfish, and donkeys. As soon as I found this game, I downloaded it after watching some gameplay videos. I was hooked on immediantly. I build a dirt house, made lots of the workbenches, even found a sapphire. I played this game for hours straight. This game made my Ipod more fun. But then, newer games came out, and the Blockheads, including my entire Ipod, was left to catch dust in a basket. I found my Ipod searching for my 3DS. As soon as I saw it, two words flashed in my mind; The Blockheads. I turned it on, ready to be blown away by good ol` nostalgia. But, what blew me away was suprise. The little character on the app icon looked rotted away. It had blue and purplish patches on him, possibly frostbite, due to the game having snow often. But, I wouldnt have a stupid icon scare me. I shrugged it off and tapped it; Wish I didn`t even have an index finger by now. The guy on the loading screen was completely red and frostbitten. He was also faceless (i mean, he just had a completely plain red head, not ripped off). The menu screen had a completely red background with background with even darker red stars. The little clocks were replaced by falling embers. The singleplayer sign said, "U LEFT ME", and the multiplayer sign said, "TO ROT". I decited to see what else this possible-hack would throw at me and pressed "U LEFT ME". I made a world, and created a character. The character was frostbitten like the person on the icon and loader, but wasn`t red or faceless. Poor dude. Anywho, back to the gameplay. I got the usual items; a basket, an orange, and a flint spade (you can use flint in this game for better uses). I dug up some dirt, found some clay and more flint, and made a little dirt dwelling around my portal. I spawned a workbench and placed it. But, I noticed another item. A voodoo doll. Now, I know these items were never in the game. I didn`t have to use anything to spawn it in. I did, and I got a cute little doll. It looked like my only real friend (i was very lonely).I put it on the floor, and tapped it, and it gave me a whole list of voodoo items! A cauldron, acid, pins, eyeballs, ect. It was awesome! But, after closing the menu, something unexpected happened and scared the beans out of me. The sky instantly turned red with darker red stars, with embers everywhere. Just like the menu. My house, and the entire area, was lit on fire. I watched as all the trees I was relying on burn down to the ground. My house was luckily just a giant enclosed box, so only the roof was lit on fire. Words popped up on the screen saying, U LEFT ME TO ROT The voodoo doll dissapeared, and everything was back to normal. NEVER AGAIN will I spawn one of those. Right after THAT, I got a text message, from my only friend. It said, "You shouldn`t have left him to rot...". I don`t get it! Who was "he"? Then, I noticed, my computer started downloading 2 files. It took 7 minutes and 6 seconds, or 6:66, unsuprisingly. They were an image and a sound file. The image, called UKILLEDUS, was a minecraft skin of the icon blockhead, who I will call the "Red Frostbite". The music file was the Blockheads music, along with chants of young children saying things like "Hope you learned your les-son. Maybe you will be nice." It was called PAYTHEPRICE. I decided to get back to playing the hack. It played normally, except every now and then, it would snow very heavily. The house would be covered in a block of snow. I decided to go out into the snow, but as soon as I did, the Red Frostbite flashed onto my screen and the area was like it used to be. Red sky, embers, fire. I lost all my health, but instead of saying "character was badly injured", my character fell over. Dead. It started burning so bad, you could see his bones crisping up into ashes. Then, the game closed by itself. I disinstalled this spawn of satan and threw my Ipod so hard the screen smashed to pieces. One thing I will know fo the rest of my life is to never mess with the BlockDeads... ~''By Acreepypastafan.'' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Real Life